Awakenings
by EmbersOfAmber
Summary: He picked up one of her sleeping yukatas. His nose was assaulted by a powerful smell, sweat and the smell of a woman's arousal.'Kami, help me', he prayed as he looked at the garment, and giving in to temptation, he buried his nose in it breathing deeply. K/K, set post-Jinchuu
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This was originally written in 2006, and was my very first attempt at a multi-chapter story for the Kenshin fandom. For the sake of nostalgia, I have decided to resist the urge to edit/rewrite and just leave it alone and post it (and all my other very old writing). I hope you find it entertaining, and please be aware that there's a great deal of erotica in this story, especially the first couple of chapters. The fluffy stuff comes later. :)**

* * *

AWAKENINGS

Chapter 1

~o~

 _Heat_

 _Your hands, the look in your eyes. I am on fire. I am aching, burning, silently begging for your touch._

 _Can you not read the pleading cry in my eyes?_

 _~o~_

 _She stumbled to her feet and her hair flew forward, partially obscuring her vision. She brushed it back and ran to her door, flinging it open._

 _She stepped out into the cold night and felt her nipples harden against her yukata. The hair on her arms stood up at the invisible kiss of cool air, but it did nothing to cool her blood, nor quench the fire inside of her._

 _She turned to the right and ran. She had to get to him, he was the only one that could help._

 _She reached his room in seconds and slid the door open with a snap. Her eyes scanned for a moment until she saw him laying on his futon._

 _She closed the shoji behind her and stumbled forward again. She was burning inside with a strange, unknown feeling, and her heart was pounding._

 _She reached out towards him to pull back the covers, and he turned to her blinking the sleep from his eyes._

 _"Kaoru-dono? Is something wrong?" She made no answer, but reached out a trembling hand to touch his mouth, her fingers skimming across his lips._

 _"Kaoru?" he asked again in a voice laced with worry._

 _"Please," she whispered, "please, please.." she continued to say as her hand lowered from his face to touch the bare skin of his chest. The burning in her increased as she touched his skin, and she moaned at the sensation as she leaned forward to press her lips against his. She felt a jolt, a shock, as their lips touched and although the ache inside her increased, it was also somewhat soothed._

 _He kissed her for long moments, his tongue and lips tasting and caressing hers, before he suddenly sat up, dragging her with him and put his hands on her face, turning her towards the moonlight shining into the room so he could read her face. "Kaoru," he said in a deep voice that made her shiver, "what is it? Why are you here?"_

 _Kaoru couldn't think. The look in his eyes prevented all thought. She could see hunger in his eyes...hunger for her, and her own was inflamed._

 _All she could do was respond by instinct to this burn, this ache, and instinct told her he was the only one that could soothe it. Touch was the answer._

 _"Please Kenshin, help me. Please..touch me, I...I burn." she said in a breathy whisper. She saw his eyes bleed from violet to a golden blaze with passion finally unleashed. It should have frightened her. She should have been utterly terrified at the raw power she saw as he looked at her, but she wasn't. Kaoru felt oddly comforted, and a shiver of excitement flared low in her belly._

 _He brought her face close to his and his lips captured hers in a needy kiss, both seeking to devour the other. Their lips and tongues tangled together in a dance as old as mankind. Kaoru gave herself fully to the hunger, and allowed her hands to touch him everywhere. Pushing aside his sleeping robe, she explored the taut, compact muscles of his shoulders and chest, to the warmth of his back and around again until her hands came up to touch his hair. Burying both hands in his hair, she jerked him back from kissing her so she could stare again into his impassioned gaze. Seeing the look in his eyes was like adding fuel to her already burning flame._

 _"Kaoru," Kenshin said in a low but slightly shaky voice, "are you sure this is what you want? You need to tell me now if you want to stop, because I will soon be unable to. Tell me what you want." he said again._

 _"Kenshin", she said in a quavering voice as she stroked his scarred cheek, "I need you. I don't know what's happening to me, but I know only you can help me. Please Kenshin, I don't want you to stop."_

 _"Kaoru" he groaned as he pulled her against him and began kissing her neck and then sucked gently on her earlobe. He lowered her to the futon while he continued kissing her neck and the pale shoulder he had liberated from her sleeping garment. He reached out to deftly untie her yukata, and he pushed the fabric aside so his hands could touch the skin of her smooth stomach, and she trembled at the new sensations. She felt him go still beside her, and she looked up with questioning eyes into the fiercest yet most tender expression she had ever seen him wear. His gaze swept her naked form, taking in every detail in the bight moonlight that shone into the room. She felt his gaze as though he were touching her everywhere at once._

 _"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" he questioned in a husky voice. Embarrassed, she dropped her gaze to his chest as a blush burned her cheeks. He smiled and reached for her hand, and reverently kissed her fingers and then turned her hand over to press a kiss to her inner wrist. She reached for him and untied his robe so he could remove it, which he quickly did. He turned back towards her and pulled her naked body against his own. Kaoru gasped at the exquisite heat of skin against skin, the feel of his muscled form against her own, softer flesh._

 _He began kissing her again, trailing wetness with his tongue as he sucked on the creamy skin of her throat. She moaned when his hand cupped her breast, and then cried out when his mouth tasted her nipple, suckling hard and then lightly nipping the underside of her breast. She leaned her head over and bit into his shoulder, unaware of what she was doing. He growled low in his throat as he tasted the skin of her belly. He drew another moan from her when his tongue dipped into her belly button. He brought his hand down to touch the aching place between her legs, and she cried out as his fingers slipped into her when she felt his breath against her thigh. She bucked her hips and tried to shift away when she felt the dual assault of his fingers inside her as his tongue slid like silken torture against the sensitive nub of her womanhood. His other hand gripped her and prevented her from escaping the sensations he was teaching her._

 _Her head tossed from side to side as the sensations continued to build within her as his hands and tongue continued their relentless assault. As the waves of pleasure broke over her in waves she let out a cry as the muscles spasmed again and again, leaving her trembling and gasping for air._

 _Kenshin rose above her, possessiveness and desire reflected in his amber depths. She looked at him with languid eyes. He leaned down to kiss her deeply, and she tasted her own desire in his mouth. She felt the hardness of his manhood as he brushed against her wet softness. He groaned as she wrapped her legs around him granting him greater access to her secret place._

" _Kaoru, look at me." Kenshin said. Kaoru opened her eyes to gaze into his dear face. "Kaoru, I love you. I love you, or I would never have done this. You mean the world to me, and I need you to know that before we go any farther." Kaoru smiled. "Kenshin, I love you too, that's why you are the only one I could have allowed to touch me. That I will ever want to touch me." He leaned forward to kiss her again. "Kenshin, come to me now." she said. "Yes" he breathed as he positioned himself at her entrance._

Kaoru's eyes snapped open. As she took in the familiar sight of her room, she groaned in frustration. "Mou, why do I have to keep having these dreams? If I have to have them, then why can't I finish them?" she huffed irritably. She pushed her covers back and fanned her face with her hands, still uncomfortable from the extreme state of arousal the dreams always left her in.

This was the sixth day in a row she had been having these erotic dreams about Kenshin, and she always woke up before she could complete the dream. "I wonder if this happens to other women?" she wondered aloud. "Maybe I'm just a pervert." she giggled as she imagined the look Sano would get on his face if she told him about her dreams. "Well, that will never happen." she affirmed to herself.

She got up and got dressed in her practice clothes, still thinking about the dreams. _'Hmmm, I wonder if Kenshin ever has any dreams about me?'_ she thought to herself, as she opened the door to her room and stepped out.

She walked to the bathhouse and went inside to complete her new morning ritual of splashing cold water on her face to try to get rid of the lingering heat left by the dreams. She just couldn't face Kenshin in such a state. Looking at his handsome face everyday was hard enough without adding all the new, graphic thoughts and images from her dreams. After patting her face dry, she squared her shoulders and pushed the dreams from her mind. She left the bathhouse and went to find Kenshin.

Kenshin sighed as he stirred the miso soup. Things were definitely heating up at the Kamiya dojo. For nearly a week now, he had scarcely gotten any sleep. The first night he heard Kaoru groaning in her sleep and thrashing around, he had run to her room thinking she was having a nightmare.

 _Kenshin slid the shoji open and looked at Kaoru twisting on her futon restlessly. He walked forward intending to wake her up if she was having a bad dream, but froze in his tracks as Kaoru moaned in her sleep "Ooohhh Kenshin, please…."_

 _Every muscle in his body went taut at those words. Was Kaoru really dreaming about him like that? Sure, he had been having sinful dreams about her for a really long time, but for her to be having those types of dreams…she was so young, wasn't she? 'Baka! She's almost eighteen, that's three years older than you were when you married!' his inner voice shouted at him. 'True' he answered himself back, 'but is she really ready for marriage then?'_

 _Kaoru broke through his thoughts with another breathy "Kenshiiiin". Kami, how he loved to hear her say his name, and in that tone of voice. Well, he had had many dreams about it, and had spent a lot of time trying to forget said dreams._

" _Touch me.." Kaoru whispered. Kenshin's eyes snapped up to take in her flushed face and her hands twisting in the covers of her futon. He felt desire crash over him, and he knew he had to get out of there immediately, or he would surely lose all control and ravish the poor girl. 'Woman!' his mind screamed at him. He took in the curves of her body and the swell of her breasts which were plainly visible now since her thrashing had loosened her robe. 'Definitely a woman' he agreed with the voice in his head. After standing there breathing heavily for a moment, he turned suddenly and left her room, closing the door behind him._

 _He walked straight to the bath house and proceeded to subject his body to several buckets of cold water in an attempt to control his raging desire. He soon discovered that no amount of water could wash away the sights and sounds that had just been burned into his brain._

Kenshin pushed the thoughts from his mind as he carried the tray with breakfast and set it down on the low table.

"Good morning, Kenshin" Kaoru said cheerily. Kenshin turned around to face her and smiled. "Good morning, Kaoru-dono" he replied.

"Mou Kenshin, I thought I told you to stop calling me that. It's just Kaoru, right? Or would you rather I call you Kenshin-sama like Misao does to Aoshi?"

Kaoru laughed at the rueful expression on Kenshin's face. "Well Kenshin?" She prompted while tapping her foot in impatience.

"Very well….Kaoru"

"See Kenshin, that wasn't so hard now, was it?" she said as she walked over to him and tweaked his nose, then sat down and started eating. Kenshin sat down and joined her when Yahiko walked in.

"Oi, busu, don't eat all the food before I get there!" Yahiko yelled, taking the bowl of food Kenshin handed him and stuffing his mouth with rice.

"Next time, don't take so long getting here, Yahiko-chan!" she growled.

"Don't call me chan!" Yahiko yelled back, and the morning brawl was off to a fine start.

After breakfast, Yahiko and Kaoru went into the dojo to train, and Kenshin cleaned up from breakfast and started the laundry. Lifting his now clean gi from the water he hung it up to dry. The next thing he picked up to wash was one of Kaoru's sleeping yukatas. When he lifted it up his nose was assaulted by a powerful smell, sweat and….the smell of a woman's arousal.

 _'Kamisama, help me'_ , he prayed silently as he looked at the garment, and giving in to temptation, he buried his nose in it breathing deeply.

~o~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

 _Senses_

 _My reality sharpens as I sense your presence._

 _The weight of your gaze on me has more substance than touch._

 _~o~_

Floating on the edge of sleep, Kenshin gradually became aware of something tugging on his senses. A voice was calling to him. Coming fully awake, he stretched out his ki seeking any danger. Feeling nothing threatening, he relaxed a bit until he felt Kaoru's ki just down the hall from him. She was awake and very focused on something. He wondered what she could be so intent on at this hour of the night. Deciding sleep was beyond him for the time being, he thought to head for the kitchen and make some tea. Perhaps Kaoru would like some too since she was awake? He decided to go ask her.

He heard a bump and heavy breathing when he neared her room. His brow furrowed as he wondered again what she might be doing. Her door was open a crack and as he reached out to slide it open he saw her laying across her futon. His hand froze inches away from the door at what he beheld through the crack. Her robe was untied, showing most of her left breast and her right hand was under her blanket moving...Kami, she was touching herself! Her eyes were closed and her breathing was labored.

 _'No, tea will definitely not help either one of us right now,'_ he thought desperately. _'_ _So_ _, forget what I'm looking at and back away slowly- right.'_

"Kenshin" she moaned. He felt himself go hard instantly. _'Nope, not going to back away,'_ he thought, before his mind ceased functioning as his body moved as of it's own free will. He grasped the shoji and slid it open with a loud snap. Kaoru jerked in fright and opened her eyes to look at the amber-eyed man staring at her. His hair was loose around his shoulders, and he looked almost wild. Her hand stilled and for many heartbeats, they merely stared at each other. Kaoru recovered first, and smiling with a mischievous glint in her blue eyes, she held her hand out towards him, palm facing up.

"Do you like what you see?" she asked in a breathy whisper. Kenshin walked forward and knelt next to her. Grasping her hand, still moist from the evidence of her arousal, he lifted it to his mouth. His eyes never leaving hers, he sucked her middle finger deep into his mouth, tasting her.

Kenshin released her finger after swirling his tongue around it. He then placed a gentle kiss atop her knuckles. Kaoru's eyes widened at the bold change in her rurouni.

"Yes," Kenshin said in a deep voice after sweeping her soft curves with his eyes, "I like what I see." He placed another kiss on her inner wrist before removing her arm fully from her open robe, "and," he kissed the inner crease of her arm as he slid his lips up toward her shoulder "I like what I taste." He kissed her neck, sucking on the delicate flesh and inhaling her scent. "I love your smell and the way you feel."

Sitting up again, he reached out to remove the blanket from her upper body to fully expose her breasts. Reaching out he grasped her breast, rolling the nipple between his fingers until it hardened to a stiffened peak. She moaned while twisting her head to the side. Kenshin looked up at Kaoru, taking in her flushed cheeks and passion darkened eyes. With his hungry amber gaze locked on her sapphire eyes shining with love, he smiled gently and determined to make this a night she would never forget.

Leaning down, he finally captured her lips in a searching kiss that spoke of love and desire. Slowly at first, he taught her how to respond to his lips and tongue, until she was gripping him by the shoulders and leading his tongue in a merry chase.

Raining kisses across her jaw and down onto her neck, he sucked her earlobe, biting softly. "Now," he said between kisses as he moved over her collarbone and towards her breasts, "now, I want to hear you." sucking a nipple deep into his mouth and carefully grazing his teeth along the top, he smiled at her loud moan.

"Yes" he encouraged as he left a wet trail of kisses over her belly, "tonight I want you to scream for me."

Kaoru whimpered at the double torture of his fiery touch and low voice, both seemed to join in the single goal of driving her out of her mind. She felt his hot breath against her belly a second before his tongue began stroking her most sensitive spot. She jerked at this new pleasure that felt like velvet torture.

Kenshin gripped her hip to keep her from moving away from him, while he slipped two fingers into her wetness, and stroked her with his fingers and tongue.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh" Kaoru cried, as the pleasure increased beyond anything she had ever experienced. Kenshin chuckled in satisfaction before continuing towards his goal. He increased the movement of his hands and tongue until he felt her start to tremble and her muscles clenched around him in spasm as she found release.

"Keeeeeeenshin" she screamed before the climax gripped her fully and stole her ability to speak. She gasped for air as she slowly returned to reality. She opened her eyes to see him watching her with a satisfied smirk.

'Oh no, he's not going to get away with that.' Kaoru thought. "Kenshin" she said, when she could speak again. "Hmm?" he questioned, running his hand across her belly and reaching up to cup her breast.

"Kenshin, why don't you get comfortable?" she said in a seductive voice, while pushing his robe off his shoulders. He looked at her in surprise, noting the sudden change in her demeanor, but complied. A couple of deft movements later, Kaoru had Kenshin lying naked beside her. He reached out to touch her, but she caught his hands in her own.

"No" she said smiling wickedly, "it's my turn now." Kenshin smiled indulgently. If his little Kaoru wanted to play a bit, who was he to argue? After all, he was a patient man. He could wait a little longer to fully possess her. She pushed him onto his back and knelt next to him. She brushed his silky red hair away from his face, then twisted a lock around her finger. She looked at him for a moment as though contemplating, and then smiled. Reaching out her hand, she touched the muscles of his chest and brushed her hand down to stroke the fine hairs low on his belly.

Leaning over, she kissed him deeply, then pulled back to shower kisses across his neck and chest as he had so recently done to her. He sighed in pleasure at the feel of her hands and mouth on him. As her lips closed on his nipple he groaned. She sucked on his nipple and then lightly grazed her teeth over it, once again copying what he had done. She was, after all, an excellent student. She glanced up at him to gauge his reaction, and smiled at the heated look he gave her.

Emboldened by her success, she snaked her hand down and grasped his erection, squeezing gently. "Kaoru" he groaned. It was her turn to laugh softly at her ability to so affect the great Battousai of legend. Now fully in a teasing mood, she quipped, "So, what will you do now that I have you in my power...Battousai?"

Kenshin blinked. This side of Kaoru was unexpected, and, _very_ sensual. He wondered what other surprises his little shihandai had in store for him.

As though she heard his thoughts, she flashed him another teasing smile and began to trail kisses across his chest and down his stomach. He jerked in surprise and pleasure as he felt her tongue flick over the tip of his erection. Still gripping him with her hand, she sucked him deep into her mouth. He shouted her name at the sudden assault of pleasure on his senses. He threaded his fingers through her inky hair, attempting to drag her mouth back up to his so he could gain some semblance of control, but she would have none of it.

Relentlessly, she pursued her goal of paying him back. Taking more of him in, she hummed low. He bucked his hips at the unexpected sensation of the vibration in her throat.

Finally surrendering himself to Kaoru's intimate caress, he felt his climax nearing. Gritting his teeth and breathing heavily Kenshin exploded in the most intense wave of ecstasy he had ever known.

~o~

Kenshin awoke to an odd sensation. He was twisted in his blankets and lying on his stomach. He was also breathing heavily, and suddenly aware that his robe was...wet?

"Oh no." he sighed, shifting uncomfortably. _'Extra laundry,'_ he thought ruefully. He smacked his head into his futon over and over in frustration and embarrassment. He had never had so little control over his thoughts as now. He felt heat rise in his cheeks as he vividly recalled the details of his dream. What was going on with his and Kaoru's dreams lately? They seemed to be suffering from the same, uh, problem.

 _'At least'_ he thought, with relief, _'Kaoru did not discover me dreaming such things about her.'_ Kenshin groaned aloud at the thought as he fisted a hand into his blankets. He rose from his futon to clean himself up. A bath was definitely in order, and the colder, the better.

~o~

Kaoru sat against the wall of her bedroom breathing heavily, with her hand pressed to her heart, as though to quiet the loud pounding. What was that just now? Was Kenshin really...?

 _Kaoru awoke to discomfort again. The dreams of herself with Kenshin were relentless. It seemed she could not slip into sleep without starting another dream. Each one was different, but they all ended the same. With no real...ending. She always felt strangely empty when she awoke. She stood up and walked towards her door. Opening it, she stepped out into the cool night air, appreciating the effect on her scalding cheeks. She pressed her hands to her face and breathed deeply. Gazing up at the twinkling stars, she felt a measure of calm return._

 _Kaoru narrowed her eyes and turned towards Kenshin's room as she heard him groan. Was he having a bad dream, or was he in pain? 'I hope he's not sick,' she thought. Kaoru walked softly to his door and stood quietly listening. After hearing him thrashing and then groan again, she carefully slid the shoji open a few inches and peeked inside._

 _Kenshin was on his stomach thrashing around. Since when did Kenshin sleep on his stomach, she wondered. Opening the door a little more, she stepped inside wondering if she should wake him._

 _"Kaoru, ohhh, my Kaoru," Kenshin groaned._

 _Kaoru opened her mouth in shock. Kenshin was dreaming about her and saying the very same things he did in her dreams, and he sounded just as she dreamed he would._

 _'Mou, why can't he say my name like that when he's awake?' she thought in vexation._

 _'He's clearly not in pain, so I better not wake him.'_

 _Suddenly realizing she was standing in Kenshin's room, while he seemed to be having dreams of her, she paled. 'He can't find me in here,' she thought desperately. She backed out of his room quietly and slid the shoji closed. She quickly headed to her own room._

The more Kaoru thought about what she had observed in Kenshin's room, the angrier she became. _'If he thinks of me like that, then why hasn't that baka rurouni ever done anything about it?'_ she wondered. _'Maybe, I should see just how much I can pry out of him tomorrow.'_ Having decided on a course of action, Kaoru decided to try and get some more sleep.

~o~

Kenshin rubbed his neck as he sat down on the step outside the dojo. After his middle-of-the-night bath, he had decided to start on the laundry before the sun was fully up. He needed something to keep him busy, and laundry was perfect. He only wished he could clean his mind as easily as the clothes.

The dream was just as clear in his mind as it had been from the moment he woke from it. He could remember every look, every sound, even smells, which he didn't know was even possible from a dream. _'Oh yes, her sleeping yukata; that would explain that,'_ he thought, with a rueful smile.

He furrowed his brow in puzzlement. Kaoru had been strangely quiet today, but he could often feel her eyes on him. He wondered what could be troubling her. It was never a good sign when she was quiet. Could she possibly suspect his thoughts, he wondered guiltily.

He jerked at the feel of hands on his shoulders.

"Relax Kenshin, it's just me" Kaoru said. She had already changed out of her practice clothes and into her kimono while Yahiko finished practicing the strokes she assigned him.

She sat behind the redhead and began working on the knots she could feel in his shoulders and neck.

After a few moments, Kenshin relaxed against her. He really was very tired, after all, and her gentle touch quickly undid the tense knots in his muscles.

"Kenshin, is there anything troubling you? You don't seem to be yourself lately."

Kenshin stiffened again at her words. "Uh, no, nothing is troubling me, Kaoru-don… uh, Kaoru" he finished awkwardly.

Kaoru stilled at his words, holding his tense shoulders for another moment before squeezing gently and standing.

"Alright Kenshin, I'm going to visit Megumi, so I'll be back later." Kaoru said as she headed for the gate.

After she walked away, Kenshin let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

' _She definitely suspects something. What should I do?'_

Heading to the kitchen, he grabbed the tofu bucket and walked towards the gate. "Yahiko, I'm headed to the market."

"Yeah, I gotta head to work anyway, Kenshin, I'll walk with you." Yahiko replied.

"Very well." the redhead responded. They headed out the gate in silence, both lost in thought.

"Hey Kenshin," Yahiko began, "is there something wrong with busu? She was really quiet today, and she barely beat me during practice." Yahiko looked at Kenshin while furrowing his brow.

"Ah, I'm sure Kaoru-dono is fine; perhaps there is something on her mind." _'Like me'_ he added silently.

"It's probably you, Kenshin" Yahiko said looking at the redhead.

Kenshin looked at him sharply. "Uh, Yahiko," he began. He stopped walking to look the boy in the eye.

"Come on, Kenshin, don't claim you don't see how she looks at you. I know you're not stupid, and I see how you look at her. I just wanna know one thing. What are you waiting for?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kenshin stood silently regarding the boy, carefully considering what he had just heard. _'What am I waiting for, after all? I could never deny that I love her, and we have both had time to heal from Enishi's jinchuu. Perhaps it is finally time.'_ After a moment of mutual staring, he spoke, "Yahiko" he began, then let out a breath while running a hand through his bangs, "sessha thinks….you are right. It is time to move forward."

"You deserve to be happy, Kenshin, both of you do." Yahiko said, looking down.

Smiling, Kenshin reached out to ruffle the boys' hair. "Thank you, Yahiko, you have great wisdom."

"Yeah, well, you two are my family, and I gotta look out for you." he said, turning and walking again.

Falling into step beside him, Kenshin looked up at the bright, blue sky, admiring the beauty of the day. Perhaps it was time for some dreams to turn to reality.

~o~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

~o~

 _Learning_

 _For every master there is a student._

 _Excellence is only gained through the careful application of knowledge gained._

~o~

Kaoru walked briskly until she reached the clinic. Her mind was still on Kenshin and his odd behavior. Maybe he was just tired. Kaoru knew she was not sleeping well, so she assumed the same was true for him, having observed the shadows under his eyes.

She opened the door and walked into the clinic; seating herself on a bench, she waited for Megumi.

"Sensei! Kamiya-sensei!" shouted a young boy. Looking at the boy, Kaoru smiled. "Hello Hiroshi." she greeted him. His black eyes sparkled, and he bounced on the balls of his feet in his excitement.

"Will you be coming to teach us again this week, Sensei? I've been practicing every day, just as you told me."

"Yes, Hiroshi, I will be teaching at your dojo again on Thursday. I'm very glad you have been practicing, and I expect to see improvement in your forms."

"Yes, Sensei! I will see you on Thursday!" he said, and bowing politely, he turned and left.

Kaoru smiled and looked up to see Megumi beckoning her to follow. She entered the examination room, and stood uncertainly before Megumi. "How are you today, Kaoru-chan? Are you feeling ill?" Megumi inquired.

"No, not ill, just tired. I was wondering if you had anything to help me to sleep. At least, something that ah, prevents dreams?" she asked nervously.

Megumi looked at her sharply. "Dreams? Are you suffering from nightmares Kaoru-chan, or is this for Ken-san?"

"Um, no, not nightmares, just, uh, tiring dreams," she mumbled.

"Hmm" Megumi replied, looking at her with a calculating look. "Why don't you tell me about these dreams, and maybe I can suggest something."

"Megumi!" Kaoru shouted as her cheeks reddened, "It's… it's….embarrassing."

"Kaoru-chan, I'm a doctor, there's nothing you can tell me that I haven't heard before. You need to trust me if you want help." she said, and squeezed Kaoru's shoulder in encouragement.

"Well" Kaoru began after a minute "they are dreams about a man and a woman."

"Yes…" Megumi made a motion for her to continue.

"And, and…they are um, touching each other." she said so softly that Megumi had to lean forward to hear her.

"Touching? Kaoru-chan, are you trying to say that you're dreaming about sex?" Megumi asked with amusement.

"Ah.." Kaoru began.

"It's quite normal for you to be having sexual dreams and fantasies, Kaoru. You are at an age now where your body is developing a hunger for the touch of a man. The same is true for boys your age. It is what drives people to marry and have children, you know. It is expected that you would have dreams of yourself and a man you are sexually attracted to." Megumi said in a casual voice, as though she were discussing the weather.

"In fact, I would go so far as to guess that these dreams are about Ken-san." she continued matter-of-factly.

"What difference does it make?" Kaoru muttered, as her cheeks darkened further.

"Hohohoho! Don't be embarrassed, tanuki, Ken-san is a very desirable man, and there is nothing wrong with your mind having fantasies about him. Perhaps you should tell him about your dreams, and see if he has any suggestions for you? Hohohoho!" She teased.

"Megumi!" Kaoru screamed in horror. "Mou!"

Turning to a cabinet while still chuckling, Megumi extracted a packet which she held out to Kaoru. "Here, brew a pot of this before you go to bed, and you should have no trouble getting a good nights sleep. "However," she continued with a gleam in her eye, "if you decide you had rather do something other than sleep, I can give you something else to put into Ken-san's tea."

"No thanks, kitsune!" Kaoru huffed as she snatched the packet from Megumi. Turning on her heel, she walked back towards the entrance when she was suddenly knocked off her feet.

"Ooof!" she cried as she landed on her side. Looking up, she saw a young boy of five or six years old peering at her through a silky fringe of black bangs. He regarded her with serious, amber eyes that looked vaguely familiar.

"Masato!" cried a woman's voice. Kaoru climbed to her feet and dusted herself off, and turned to see a beautiful woman with dark hair and eyes regarding her with concern.

"I apologize for my son's behavior," she said, bowing. "I do hope you are alright?"

"Of course." Kaoru said with a smile. Turning to look at the young boy, she said "You are very strong, I bet you would enjoy studying kendo."

"I am very sorry for hurting you, miss," he said and bowed low. "How did you know I like kendo?" he asked curiously.

"I teach Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, and it's not that hard to recognize when someone would make a good student. Do you study at a dojo in the area?"

"My father teaches me." he proclaimed proudly.

"I was also taught by my father." Kaoru said with a smile.

"Forgive me," said the woman, "I am Fujita Tokio, and these are my sons, Masato and Eiji." she said, moving to indicate an older boy standing behind her.

"I am Kamiya Kaoru," she said bowing.

"I have heard my husband speak of you," she said with a warm smile. "You are Battousai's woman, aren't you?"

"N...n…no" she stammered, suddenly flustered. "Himura Kenshin lives at my dojo; he's a good friend," she finished. "Wait, your husband knows Kenshin?….you're Saitou's wife!" she gasped, as she remembered Saitou's assumed name was Fujita. She also realized why Masato's eyes looked so familiar; they were just like his father's.

"Yes" Tokio said with a laugh. "Kamiya-san, please allow me to apologize properly for my son's behavior by inviting you for tea? I have long had a wish to meet you."

"Thank you, I would love to Fujita-san, but please call me Kaoru," she said with a wide smile. She was enchanted by the lovely woman, and more than a little curious as to who could have been brave enough to marry Saitou.

"Of course, Kaoru-san, and please call me Tokio. Now, when would be a convenient time for you?"

~o~

Kenshin walked home with a genuine smile on his handsome face. Since making the decision to act on his feelings, he had felt relaxed and at ease. The thought of getting closer to Kaoru filled him with such happy anticipation, that he wanted to laugh out loud. This was an entirely new feeling for him, but not unwelcome.

He had bought all the ingredients to make Kaoru's favorite dish, and he had even stopped by the Akabeko to pick up her favorite dessert. Kaoru loved sweet things, but seldom indulged. Yahiko was working, so it would be just the two of them for dinner.

Looking across the river, he spotted Kaoru. She was walking with a rather striking woman, and there were two boys trailing behind them. Kaoru and the woman were talking animatedly, and then laughing together over some shared amusement. They were walking away from him, and after a moments hesitation, he headed back towards the dojo. Perhaps it was the mother of one of Kaoru's students? He shrugged and continued on his way.

~o~

"Did he really threaten the doctor?" Kaoru laughed after she took a sip of tea.

"Of course," replied Tokio with a gleam in her eye. "Hajime is very protective. I have heard the same is true of your Himura."

"He's not my Himura," Kaoru said with a sigh.

"But you would like him to be." Tokio said looking at Kaoru.

"Is it that obvious?" Kaoru asked with a rueful smile.

"Kaoru-san," Tokio said, moving to take one of Kaoru's hands, "men seldom know what they want until we inform them." She smiled gently.

"Hajime told me about what happened to Himura-san when he believed you were dead. A man would not behave that way unless the woman had already taken over his soul. Perhaps he just needs a little incentive to speak aloud the words his actions have already proclaimed."

Kaoru looked startled, then thoughtful. Tokio sipped her tea, then regarded Kaoru seriously.

"Kaoru-san, I was a geisha for some years before I married, and I know quite a bit about men. I would be pleased to teach you. Realize that any action you take will also ensure the happiness of Himura-san. There are some things that cannot be left to chance."

Kaoru looked at Tokio for a moment as she considered her words, then bowed low before her. "Tokio-sensei, I gratefully accept, and I pledge to faithfully learn all that you will teach me."

"Excellent" Tokio said smiling. "Now, let's begin with the basics…."

~o~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Novice

~o~

"Your first lesson will be to learn about yourself, Kaoru-san. You must become an expert on you, because only then can you teach the man you love all that you must. When you next lie in your bath, I want you to close your eyes and focus on yourself. Learn your own body, and what gives you pleasure. Use your hands as though they belonged to your lover, and imagine how you would want him to touch you. Concentrate on each sensation, and memorize the ones that affect you the most."

Noting the embarrassed blush on the younger woman, Tokio continued, "There is no shame in this, Kaoru-san, treat this assignment as seriously as you would a kendo lesson, for it is just as important. Are you willing?"

"Yes," Kaoru answered in a firm voice despite the lingering blush.

"Very good. Now, the next thing I want you to do, is to get into his personal space, a bit at a time. Do you understand what I mean?" When Kaoru shook her head in the negative, Tokio continued, moving gracefully to sit closer to her. "I want you to sit nearer to him than you normally would, just as I am doing with you. Allow your fingers to innocently brush against his; when you pour his tea, lean into him enough so that he can smell your perfume."

"I guarantee that all these things will greatly affect him, and even more so if it appears you have done it all in careless innocence. Remember that you are not a strumpet trying to seduce a man off the street, but rather, you are gently trying to draw Himura-san's feelings of love to the surface until he can no longer suppress them. This is your ultimate goal. These small touches can have a tremendous effect on a man, and knock down any walls he has erected. When you have completed these tasks, come back, and we will continue your lessons."

"Thank you Tokio-san, I will do my best." Kaoru said with a weak smile.

"Do not worry, Kaoru-san, you have more power then you know, you merely need to practice in order to wield it fully. You would have made a brilliant geisha" Tokio said smiling, while reaching over to give a reassuring hug.

~o~

Kenshin finished placing the last of the ingredients into the pot. He really hoped everything went smoothly with dinner, but he couldn't seem to shake a nervous anxiety that clung to him.

' _What do I have to be concerned about? Kaoru and I have always been comfortable around each other.'_ he told himself. Yet, he had to admit that his own nervousness sprung from Kaoru's oddly fidgety behavior when she arrived home.

She had been twisting her fingers together and looking everywhere but at him. Then, she had suddenly looked him straight in the eye in a way that had his heart pounding loudly in his ears. She walked right up to him til she was nearly pressed against him, then caressed his hair softly. Or so he thought, til she withdrew her hand from his hair and held a leaf right up in front of him; then she turned with a smile and walked away.

He had nearly made an ass of himself by leaning forward to kiss her when he caught sight of the damn leaf. If he closed his eyes, he could still feel her warmth pressed against him and smell the sweet fragrance that was so much a part of her. He swallowed against a suddenly dry throat. Forcing his mind back to the present, he focused on finishing dinner before Kaoru emerged from the bath.

' _Hmmm. Kaoru in the bath…..'_ he groaned.

~o~

Kaoru walked into the bathhouse and placed her clothing on the low stool. Brow furrowed in thought, she disrobed slowly. She had been so nervous when she first entered the dojo. With her ears still ringing with Tokio's instructions, she just hadn't been prepared to face Kenshin. Her mind was in a whirl with all the new information, and her thoughts seemed to wrap her in a cocoon of distraction.

In desperation, she latched onto the last thing she remembered hearing; _'Get into his personal space…'_ She knew Kami-sama was on her side when she looked up and caught sight of the leaf peeking out of his mass of scarlet hair; a perfect, innocent justification to touch him. Her body seemed to move on it's own until she was as close as she could get to Kenshin, then her hand was in his hair. Who knew it would be so soft? And the look in his eyes….

Shaking her head slightly, she realized she was just standing there naked, so she moved to begin washing herself. After fully wetting herself, she soaped her hands.

' _Well, here goes,'_ she thought. Sitting with her legs under her as she did in a kimono, she began to run her hands across her knees, then closing her eyes, she blocked out everything but the feel of her body. She ghosted her hands slowly up her thighs, and then onto her stomach. She shivered, but not from cold. Kaoru opened her eyes and looked down at the goose bumps on her arms and legs.

' _Interesting.'_ Closing her eyes once more, she hugged herself, then slowly slid her hands down her arms until her fingertips slipped over each other. She reached her hands down to her belly again, and then cupped her breasts, running her fingertips around each nipple. She shuddered from the sensations. Her heart was beating loudly, and she became aware of each beat, down low, between her legs.

She hesitated for a moment, then allowed her hands to move to where she felt the insistent thudding of her heart. Her fingers touched her womanhood in a slow seeking, that flooded her with sensation. When her finger slipped between the folds, she jerked at the sudden shock of pleasure. This was unlike anything she had ever experienced before, so she cautiously repeated the movement. Her eyes shot open at the intensity of what she was feeling.

' _Is there more?'_ she wondered. Taking a breath, she concentrated on the sensations produced by the movement of her hands. Catching her lip between her teeth, her eyes fluttered closed again when she imagined Kenshin's face and hands as she lost herself in her body. She distantly registered the sound of labored breathing, followed by a breathy moan. A maelstrom of pleasure enveloped her, and she trembled til the sensations increased beyond what she could bear. Spasms rippled through her and a louder moan spilled from her mouth, returning her to her surroundings.

She stilled her hands as she floated through the aftershocks, and opened her eyes languidly. Kaoru sucked in a ragged breath, then felt a smile on her lips. "Mou! No wonder people marry so young." she said aloud. She rinsed off all the soap and quickly washed her hair, then walked on shaky legs to sink into the furo.

Settling into the hot water, she idly began running her fingertips over her lips. Kaoru was really curious now. If merely touching herself could produce such a reaction, what would happen if Kenshin touched her? Shivering at the thought of his strong hands on her, she cupped her breast. Giving herself over to the fantasy in her mind's eye, she let instinct guide her hands as she learned another lesson in pleasure.

~o~

Kenshin paced out of the kitchen for the third time over the past five minutes, looking towards the bath house. _'What can be taking so long?'_ he wondered. Dinner had been ready and waiting for more than a half hour, with still no sign of Kaoru coming out of the bath.

' _Maybe she fell asleep again lying in the furo. I'll just go and make sure she is alright.'_ he decided. Walking with his usual silent grace, he stopped outside the bath house and listened. Hearing nothing, he raised his hand to knock when he was suddenly looking up at the night sky.

"Kenshin! Kenshin, are you alright?" Kaoru cried, leaning over and taking his face in her hands.

"I'm sorry Kenshin, I didn't know you were right behind the door. Say something!" Kaoru said, shaking him slightly.

"Oro" Kenshin moaned while trying to push himself upright. Kaoru grabbed his shoulders to help him sit up, then started running her hands over the back of his head to check for bumps.

Taking her hands in his to stop her frenzied movement, Kenshin stood smoothly to his feet, bringing Kaoru up with him. He gave her hands a reassuring squeeze before releasing them to straighten his clothing. He smiled at Kaoru's worried look.

"Sessha is fine. I just wanted to come tell you dinner is ready." Kenshin rubbed his head a bit, then smiled ruefully. "Next time, sessha will just shout."

Kaoru couldn't help but laugh.

~o~

"This is really wonderful, Kenshin," Kaoru said happily, taking another bite of the tenderly cooked beef. It was her favorite dish. In fact, Kaoru noted they were all her favorite dishes. She turned to look at Kenshin, but he was grinning at her happily.

"Sessha is glad you are enjoying it, Kaoru. Would you perhaps like to take a walk with sessha after dinner?"

"Of course, Kenshin! That would be lovely." Kaoru couldn't believe how wonderful the evening was turning out. Kenshin seemed to be paying her more attention than he usually did. _'Maybe the personal space advice really did work,'_ she mused.

' _Just how far can I push you, Kenshin?'_ Kaoru wondered, while looking at him from under the fall of her black tresses, which she had brushed out and left down for the evening. She moved over to take some more meat, and settled herself closer to him with her thigh pressing against his. Looking innocently over to the other side of the room while chewing, she felt his eyes on her, but pretended not to notice.

"Would you like some tea, Kenshin?" Kaoru asked, turning to look at him. She had made it herself with the packet Megumi had given her, and she hoped it would give them both a restful night.

He nodded wordlessly, so she leaned further toward him while pouring his tea. Handing him his cup, she allowed her fingers to linger on his for several seconds longer than usual. She noted the unusually serious look he was wearing, then turned to her own tea with a slightly smug smile.

"I saw you walking across the river with a lady today. Was she the mother of one of your students?" Kenshin inquired, then sipped his tea.

Kaoru looked slightly startled. "Um, no, actually I met her at the clinic today, then went to her house to have tea. Her little boy knocked me right off my feet, and she felt bad," she said with a laugh. "Her name is Tokio." she said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Tokio?" Kenshin asked with furrowed brows. There was something familiar about that name.

"Yes, Fujita Tokio." Kaoru drawled. "Guess who her husband is!"

A second passed, and then Kenshin gasped. "Saitou!" he cried.

"Mm hmmm," she said with her lips pressed to her tea cup.

"So that's Buddha." Kenshin muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Kaoru asked.

"Uh, nothing. May sessha have more tea Kaoru?" Kenshin asked quickly, placing his cup on the low table.

"Certainly, Kenshin," Kaoru said while gracefully lifting the teapot. Pouring the tea into his cup, she glanced up at him, and was startled to see Kenshin giving her a very heated look. He looked ready to devour her! Kenshin had never looked at her like that, and she felt the heat rising in her cheeks and goose bumps on her arms.

"Kaoru!" Kenshin said sharply. She looked down to see that she had not only filled his cup, but then continued to dump tea all over the place. She had been so mesmerized by him, she had been unaware of what she was doing.

"Dammit" she hissed under her breath. She put the teapot down with a thunk, then looked up when she heard Kenshin chuckling. She felt her irritation rise.

' _Who does he think he is, looking at me like that, then laughing at my expense'_ she huffed to herself.

She looked at Kenshin, more than ready to yell at him, but stopped when she saw his eyes. He was looking at her with such a tender openness, and a genuine smile. She felt her anger drain away in a rush as she was once again trapped in his gaze.

Time seemed to freeze as Kenshin leaned forward and pushed a raven lock of hair behind Kaoru's ear so it wouldn't obscure his view of her face. Her eyes widened as he came close enough for her to feel his breath. She was a slave to his violet depths. She was powerless to tear herself from his gaze, when suddenly his mouth twitched, and she found herself contemplating his lips. They looked so soft. Why had she never noticed how much fuller his bottom lip was?

His lips widened into a smile, and she looked up into amused violet eyes that were twinkling with mischief. She looked at the floor, embarrassed to be caught staring at his lips.

' _I thought he was the one who was supposed to get flustered, not me!'_ she thought.

"Sessha will clean this up, then we can go for a walk, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin said as he stood.

"Yes, Kenshin-sama!" Kaoru said in a syrupy sweet voice, that was almost a perfect imitation of Misao.

Kenshin chuckled as he walked away to do the dishes.

~o~

Kenshin and Kaoru walked slowly towards the river, sneaking glances at each other. Kaoru continued her campaign to be as close to Kenshin as possible, and touch him as much as she could. Unfortunately, she wasn't very good at being subtle, and Kenshin had figured out what she was doing not long into dinner. He was very amused that Kaoru was being so aggressive, but it surprised him. He was also thoroughly enjoying the closeness and her seemingly innocent caresses.

He felt a warm glow all over him, as though he had drunk several cups of sake. He looked over at Kaoru again, and she turned and grinned at him. She took two steps forward, then flung her arms out and her head back and spun around in a circle. She stopped suddenly and swayed as she burst into giggles. Kenshin couldn't keep the wide grin off his face at the sight. She was like a giddy six-year-old, and she was absolutely adorable.

Spinning even faster the second time, she lost her balance, and Kenshin moved forward quickly to catch her.

"Thank you, Kenshin." she laughed breathlessly. "I haven't done that in a really long time. I just suddenly feel so free tonight!" she threw her head back and giggled, then threw her arms around Kenshin's neck.

"Spin me" she said. Kenshin shrugged and lifted her up and spun her around twice, then set her down neatly on her feet.

"Wheeeee!" Kaoru screamed before collapsing against his chest and falling into more giggles. "Mmmmm, you smell good." she said, sticking her nose against Kenshin's neck and inhaling.

Kenshin gently grasped her shoulders and moved her back so he could look at her face. He scrutinized her carefully. Her cheeks were pink, she was still giggling, and her eyes seemed slightly glazed. She was acting, ….well….drunk!

"Kaoru, did you happen to drink any sake earlier?" he asked, watching her.

"No, of course not! You know sake makes me stupid," she replied, while pinching his cheek in a teasing way. Pushing his hands aside, she leaned into him again and put her arms around his neck.

"Kenshin, let's dance!" she squealed, then stumbled slightly. Kenshin automatically reached out to steady her with his hands to her waist.

"Ah, Kaoru, sessha thinks perhaps it would be best to return to the dojo and put you to bed."

Kaoru pulled back to look at him seriously, loosing all her former giddiness. Reaching for his face, she stroked his cheek, then leaned forward until their lips were nearly touching.

"Alright," she said in a sultry voice while looking deep into his eyes, "but only if you come to bed with me," Kaoru brushed her fingertips over Kenshin's lips while he stared at her in wide-eyed shock. "and" she said while moving to whisper into his ear, "I promise to tell you how I like to be touched."

~o~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A Taste

~o~

"Ah, uh,…." he stammered.

Kenshin's mind was in a whirl of confusion. This was not exactly how he had envisioned their courtship! Sweet smiles, tender brushes of the hand, or maybe even a stolen kiss at some point. Shy and sweet; that was how he supposed Kaoru would behave when he made his intentions clear. Not that he was complaining, not at all, but Kaoru was just acting so strange. Not quite herself, more like his fantasies. Almost as if she could read his mind. What should he…

"Unnh!" The sound spilled from his lips in unguarded reaction.

' _Kaoru is kissing my neck!'_ he thought frantically. His breathing quickened and his nostrils flared as he fought his passionate inner demon, which was clawing to break free and seize control.

"Kenshin" she whispered. Kaoru kissed a path up his neck, brushing her lips over his ear, then traced the sensitive skin with her tongue before gently sucking the lobe into the wet warmth of her mouth.

He held fast to Kaoru's narrow waist, to steady himself as much as her. His grip tightened as he struggled mentally to hold onto the last shreds of his control, but her questing lips were obliterating all rational thoughts. They scattered like leaves in the wind. He could no longer think. Her passion was sending out a siren's call to his own, and he wanted to answer. He drew in a shaky breath.

Closing his eyes he grazed a hand over her back to thread his fingers into the loose softness of her hair. He gently pulled on the dark locks, tilting her head back until he could meet her gaze with his own. She gasped when she saw his eyes, which were no longer the usual soft violet, but golden with blue flecks. The hunger he was no longer trying to hide was riveting, paralyzing her limbs and stilling all movement.

"Finally" she breathed.

Her single spoken word brought his searing gaze to rest on her mouth, and he closed the space between them slowly, sensuously. Kaoru's eyes closed at the first touch of his mouth against hers. The first kiss was a light brushing of lips that sent a shockwave of desire over the couple. The kiss gave way to another, and then another; each more heated than the last. Her lips parted of their own accord, and Kenshin's tongue dove in greedily to seek hers. They breathed each other's breath as their lips and tongues increased the amative yearning swirling between them.

Kenshin kissed her jaw, then scattered kisses to her neck, reveling in her sweet scent.

"Kaoru" he said huskily as he nuzzled her neck. She moaned and clutched him tighter against her, pressing herself further into his heated caresses. He was so caught up in the feel of her and kissing her neck, that it was only when her soft snore sounded right next to his ear that he was jolted back to reality.

'… _the hell?!'_ he thought as he pulled back and looked at her in disbelief. She was asleep on her feet, and all her weight was resting on him. He blinked several times as his sluggish brain attempted to process the situation. Another snore from Kaoru joined the other noises of the night, and Kenshin sighed in frustration. He drew in several deep breaths as he sought to calm his pounding heart.

"Kaoru" he called softly while shaking her shoulders. When he received no response, he swung her up into his arms, then began walking in the direction of the dojo.

"This night has certainly been full of surprises" he grumbled to himself.

~o~

Kenshin tucked the heavily sleeping Kaoru into her futon. He smoothed the hair away from her face and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. Such a little temptress his Kaoru was turning out to be. Some part of him seemed to be greedily rubbing its hands together in anticipatory glee. His lips quirked up in a smile at some of the images of the future that part of him was already reveling in.

He sat staring at her for several more moments, before rising and walking silently from the room. He sat down on the dojo steps, and considered carefully everything that had happened over the course of the evening. All seemed fine until they went for their walk. Kenshin furrowed his brow in thought.

' _Kaoru said she didn't drink any alcohol, but she certainly seemed to be under the influence of ….something. Too bad it wasn't me.'_ Kenshin sighed inwardly.

He stood and walked to the kitchen, looking around until his gaze fell on an unfamiliar medicinal packet near the cutting board. He went and picked it up and examined it. A slightly sweet smell reached him, and he was reminded of the unusual flavor of the tea they had drunk with dinner.

"Megumi" he said grimly, when he realized where the medicinal packet had come from. Folding the packet and sticking it into his sleeve, he decided he would pay the good doctor a visit the next day. He had questions that he was sure Megumi could answer.

~o~

Kaoru groaned as she slowly moved towards consciousness.

"Wha..What happened?" she asked aloud. She pushed herself into a sitting position, and promptly clutched her head as a wave of dizziness assailed her. Slowly she remembered the details of dinner, then leaving to go walking with Kenshin. Fragmented memories was all she could recall past that point.

"Was it a dream, or did Kenshin really kiss me?" She looked around the room in embarrassment, wondering why she couldn't remember what really happened. She took a deep breath, then stood up to get ready for the day, absently noting that she was still dressed in her kimono. She hoped Tokio could offer her some much needed advice.

~o~

Kenshin strode purposefully towards the clinic, squinting in the early morning light. He had spent much of the night trying not to think about kissing Kaoru. He was not thinking about the softness of her lips, nor of the sweet taste of her mouth. He certainly was not going to think of how it felt to hold her tightly against him, or of how she had responded to his touch.

When he had finally succumbed to sleep, it was only to be assailed by such erotic images and dreams as to leave him breathless and trembling. Despite suppressing that side of himself for so long, it had merely taken one taste of Kaoru to cause his control to utterly break. Like an erupting volcano spewing lava, molten desire now coursed unchecked thru his veins.

Gripping the hilt of his sakabatou, he forced his thoughts back to the matter at hand; finding out exactly what Megumi intended with the tea she gave Kaoru. He entered the clinic, forcing his face into its usual friendly smile that so often fooled others into thinking he was harmless.

"Ken-san, this is a surprise. What can I do for you?" Megumi asked while coming to stand in front of him.

"Megumi-dono," Kenshin greeted her with a smile "sessha just wanted to ask about this tea." He extracted the packet and held it out to her.

Her brow furrowed in puzzlement. "What do you mean? Kaoru came by yesterday and told me she has been having trouble sleeping, so I gave her this relaxation tea to help."

"Relaxation tea, you say," he murmured. "Are you quite certain you…gave her the right one?" He couldn't help the small bubble of suspicion that was forming.

"Why don't you tell me what happened, and we will try to get to the bottom of it." Megumi suggested. She had never seen Kenshin so tense, and she worried that something had happened to Kaoru.

~o~

Kaoru smiled at Tokio as she handed her a cup of tea.

"So, Kaoru-san, you are a very quick study it seems. I admit that I am a bit surprised that you are back so soon." Tokio lifted her own cup and took a sip of the warm liquid.

"Well, after all that happened last night; at least, everything I'm sure of, I think I need the next lesson."

"Yes, I think you seem to have been quite effective on Himura-san." Tokio gave her a long look before speaking again.

"However, the next thing I will teach you, is how to pleasure a man. I make no moral judgments. How you choose to use this knowledge is entirely up to you. You may save it as a gift for when you are married, or you may use it to... _encourage_ Himura-san to rush you to the nearest shrine." Tokio smiled calmly before lifting the teapot to refill both their cups.

Kaoru chewed the inside of her cheek as a light blush colored her face. "I suppose that decision will be left to Kenshin," she said. _'Either one is fine with me'_ she added silently.

Tokio smiled with a twinkle in her eye and nodded. "First, let me explain how the male body works…"

~o~

Kenshin couldn't help the small smile that curved his mouth at the sight before him. Megumi was blushing! He hadn't even thought such a thing was possible for the kitsune.

"I assure you Ken-san, I have never heard of such a side-effect to this tea, although I will admit I only started offering it to my patients recently. I will not give it out again until I learn more about its effect on the human body. You say only Kaoru was affected? You suffered no strange symptoms?" she asked, peering at him closely.

Kenshin shrugged, "Sessha did feel a warmth that would be similar to having drunk a dish or two of sake, but nothing more."

"You said that Kaoru-chan also behaved as though she had drunk sake?"

"Yes, but she had a much stronger reaction than sessha," he said flatly.

Megumi nodded then walked over to a cabinet and opened it, then walked back over to him with another packet in her hand.

"Here, this one will definitely only induce sleep. My father used to give this to his patients, so I know there will be no unexpected reactions."

Kenshin took the packet and placed it inside his sleeve. He looked up to find Megumi regarding him through narrowed eyes.

"Ken-san" she began, "if you would like something else to help…. _relax_ Kaoru-chan, I have just the thing.."

"No thank you, Megumi-dono, that will not be necessary," he said while narrowing his own eyes slightly in annoyance.

She smirked, then flicking her long, dark hair over her shoulder, she turned to walk away. "Let me know if there is anything else I can help you with," she said while she continued walking.

"Thank you Megumi-dono, sessha appreciates your help."

Megumi waved, and Kenshin opened the door and walked out into the bright daylight. He wanted to get back and check on Kaoru. He hoped she was awake.

~o~

Kaoru wondered if her face would sport a permanent red hue after what she had just learned from Tokio's informative lecture.

"I had no idea!" she exclaimed with wide blue eyes.

Tokio laughed softly. "It's all true, Kaoru-san, but some women take years to discover such things. That is, if they are open-minded enough to want to. It's so easy to pleasure a man, but to drive him to the edge of sanity; _that_ is an art."

"Now, I want you to tell me what you discovered about yourself in the bath, then I will give you my talk on the pleasuring of a woman's body."

~o~

Kaoru walked back into the dojo deep in thought. She had never realized such things went on between men and women behind closed doors. Some of what Tokio told her had been shocking, yet she was still curious to know if it worked as well as her sensei claimed. Somehow the idea of being able to affect Kenshin to such an extent was very...seductive.

"Kaoru" Kenshin called to her in an unusually low voice. The object of her musings was leaning against a tree with his arms tucked into his sleeves. His long bangs fell forward, mostly concealing his eyes.

"Kenshin! You startled me" she said while pressing a hand to her chest as though to calm her rapidly beating heart. She walked over to him and stopped a few paces away.

"Sumimasen," he murmured. "I went to see Megumi-dono about the tea she gave you," he said with a pointed look, "and I was surprised to find you gone when I returned. How are you feeling?"

She looked down at the ground suddenly unable to meet his eyes. If only she could remember!

"I feel fine, Kenshin. Um, I guess what I really want to know, is what happened when we went for our walk? I, uh, can't seem to remember, um, everything. Could you tell me?" She cleared her throat nervously, then looked up straight into Kenshin's steel-blue eyes. _'Wait, blue?!'_

He was standing inches away from her and she hadn't even heard him move. She flinched slightly at his sudden nearness, then met his gaze and waited for him to speak.

"You don't remember?" He asked softly. He reached up and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. Unable to speak, Kaoru simply shook her head.

"Do you want me to _tell_ you what happened?" He asked as he looked down and took her hand in his. Kaoru inhaled sharply when he looked back up at her with solid amber eyes. He stepped closer until he was pressed against her, and his other hand went to circle the small of her back. Kaoru swallowed nervously.

"Perhaps it would be better if I showed you," he said, as he pressed a kiss to her hand.

"Then" he said in a husky voice, with his eyes intent on her lips, "you must fulfill your promise of showing me how you like to be touched."

~o~


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Fulfillment

~o~

Kaoru was sure her heart was going to burst right out of her chest at any second, it was hammering away with such force. This was what she had dreamed of, wished for, _longed for_ , but then, why was she suddenly afraid? He was looking at her with such intensity. Was she even capable of matching such a man?

"I-I-I…." _'I can't even speak!'_ She looked up at Kenshin with all the uncertainty showing in her blue eyes.

He took in Kaoru's trembling form and the fear in her eyes, and felt a pang of guilt.

' _Baka! She is an innocent young woman, I can't just throw her down and ravish her.'_

Kenshin pulled Kaoru's head to rest against his chest, and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Please forgive sessha, Kaoru-dono. Sessha didn't mean to frighten you."

' _Oh no! Not back to Kaoru-dono!'_ she thought desperately. Pushing away from the comfort of his arms, she sought his eyes. She was met with an open tenderness in his violet gaze, and she felt all the tension leave her as she exhaled.

"There is nothing to forgive, Kenshin." She smiled up at him.

Kenshin took her hand and led her to the steps of the dojo, where he sat, then surprised Kaoru by scooping her into his lap. She wound her arms around his neck. Her fingers fidgeted with the neckline of his gi.

"Exactly what happened last night? I didn't miss anything good, did I?" she joked.

Kenshin chuckled, and Kaoru grinned at him. Looking into her eyes lovingly, Kenshin caught her chin and pulled her mouth to his in a gentle kiss. Releasing her, he leaned back to look at her again.

"That is what happened last night," he said, watching her face somewhat anxiously.

"So, it wasn't a dream, after all," she murmured. She suddenly paled and slapped her hand over her mouth in horror. "Mou! I really did say that to you, didn't I? Were you…shocked?" Kaoru asked in a small voice.

Kenshin smiled with a mischievous gleam in his eyes "Sessha was very pleasantly surprised."

Kaoru blushed and looked away. "I wonder why I felt so strange?" Kaoru furrowed her brow in puzzlement.

"You had a reaction to Megumi-dono's tea. We both did, but sessha was not as affected by it. Sessha went to speak to Megumi-dono about it this morning. She gave sessha a different type of tea to use as a sleep aid."

"I see." she said, but her attention was on his face. Eyes moving lovingly over his features and coming to rest on his mouth. Her lips parted in a soft sigh, and suddenly Kenshin was kissing her again. His mouth moved tenderly against hers, kissing her softly. Her hands gripped his shoulders, as one of his embraced the small of her back and the other rested against her throat.

Kaoru felt the familiar thrill she always experienced when she was with Kenshin; but more focused and intense. A pleasant shiver ran up her spine as Kenshin's tongue entered her mouth, seeking her own. She responded eagerly, and they each enjoyed the unique flavor of the other.

Kenshin drew back reluctantly and watched as Kaoru's eyes fluttered open, looking dazed. He stroked his thumb along the line of her jaw, and they simply shared a quiet moment of togetherness.

Finally, Kenshin spoke, "Kaoru, since I first came to stay with you, I have always been amazed by how you go out of your way to care for others. The selflessness you have always shown."

Kaoru ducked her head in embarrassment at his words of praise, as he continued speaking.

"Yet, there isn't anyone to care for your needs or dry your tears when you cry."

Kaoru looked into his earnest face in wonder. Kenshin took a deep breath.

"Sessha wants to be the one to care for you and protect you…. always. Let this unworthy one love you. Kaoru…. marry me?" he asked hopefully.

Her smile was like the dawning of a thousand suns, and Kenshin answered with a smile of his own. She was amazed at the happiness and love that shone from his face. No guilt or sorrow was reflected in his eyes, but pure joy. Kaoru felt she had been given a rare gift- a glimpse into the true beauty of his soul.

"Oh, Kenshin," she choked, "of course I'll marry you, it's what I've always wanted. You make me so happy!" She hugged him fiercely.

"I love you." she whispered in his ear, before she covered his face in tiny kisses. Kaoru felt like a butterfly breaking out of a cocoon, so long she had kept the words bottled up inside of her. She laughed in delight at finally being able to express her love for such a dear man.

Kenshin lifted her off his lap, then stood and took her in his arms. He kissed Kaoru with all the love he possessed, and she answered him eagerly, clinging to him. He kissed her cheek, then moved down to kiss the delicate skin of her throat. Kaoru leaned into him fully, seeking as much contact as possible. He nibbled softly at her neck, and she moaned before her hands found the bare skin of his chest, diving inside his gi to discover more.

Kenshin suddenly looked up, then catching Kaoru's hands in his, he stepped back from her and released her hands.

Kaoru looked at him in confusion. "Yahiko" he said quietly. They both turned just before Yahiko strode into the yard.

"Oi, busu!" Yahiko called. "Hey Kenshin," he added.

"Yahiko," Kenshin acknowledged with a slightly strained smile.

"Hmph, Yahiko-chan, I think there is a dojo floor waiting to be wiped down." Kaoru huffed irritably. She was greatly annoyed at being interrupted.

"Sorry, no time today. I just came to tell you that I won't be able to make it to practice for the next couple of days. Tae needs me to help with the day shift, since one of the girls is sick."

Kaoru smiled wickedly. "Of course, you wouldn't want to miss an opportunity to work with Tsubame-chan, right?"

"Work is work, busu," Yahiko answered with a scowl, but his blush proved the truth of Kaoru's words.

Yahiko turned to walk away with a small wave. "See ya later," he called.

Kenshin watched him walk away, then turned to Kaoru.

"I need to go into town for a bit. Perhaps you would like to come along and visit with Tae and discuss arrangements?" Kenshin knew Kaoru would burst if she didn't tell someone soon, and he had received a message from Chief Uramura, and wanted to find out what he needed.

"Oh yes, Kenshin, that would be perfect! Let me just change quickly" Kaoru called out as she dashed to her room.

Kenshin smiled as he watched her go. This was turning out to be a very good day.

~o~

Kenshin watched Kaoru disappear into the Akabeko before he turned to walk to the police station. He was filled with a pleasant anticipation that only seemed to grow as the day wore on.

He opened the door and entered the station, nodding politely to a number of the officers he had met.

He was shown directly into Uramura's office, where they began to discuss the business at hand.

~o~

Kaoru sat at a table with Tae as they both sipped cups of steaming hot tea.

"Kaoru-chan, I'm so excited!" Tae gushed. "I will see to all the food for your celebration. How soon do you think it will be?"

"I'm not really sure, Kenshin and I haven't gotten around to discussing that yet" Kaoru laughed.

"I think you should go to the shrine as soon as possible. You don't want to give him time to change his mind, do you? Then we could plan the party after that."

"Tae!" Kaoru cried in shock. Kenshin wouldn't change his mind, would he? Just the same, it couldn't hurt to head to the shrine sooner rather than later, Kaoru reasoned.

"Now, I think you should get a new kimono for the occasion, and this is what I was thinking of serving…."

~o~

Kenshin bowed to Chief Uramura, then turned to walk out of the office when he sensed a familiar presence. Kenshin looked up to see Saitou walking down the stairway, headed in his direction.

Saitou smirked and walked up to Kenshin, then withdrew a cigarette and lit it. He took a deep drag and exhaled a cloud of smoke.

"So, Battousai, I'm surprised to see you without your little tanuki tagging along. Where is she?"

Kenshin cocked his head and rested a hand on the hilt of his sword before answering.

"Kaoru-dono is visiting a friend," he said, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Ah, yes, she has been doing quite a bit of that lately, hasn't she? Tokio seems to have developed quite a fondness for Kamiya. You can never tell what will come of gossiping women though. Watch your back, Battousai." Saitou said with a cocky grin before turning to walk away.

"Saitou" Kenshin called, "please tell Tokio-dono….thank you."

Saitou turned to look at him with a curious expression, then threw his head back and laughed. As he walked away his mocking laughter floated behind him.

"Damn wolf" Kenshin muttered under his breath.

~o~

Kaoru walked out of the Akabeko beaming, and Kenshin reached to take the packages out of her arms.

"Tae gave us dinner, so we won't have to cook tonight. She is very excited, and wants to supply all the food for our celebration. When do you think we will go to the shrine, because Tae said after we do, she will plan everything for the party. She also thinks I need a new kimono, although I think I can use one of my mother's kimonos that is still very beautiful. Maybe you should get new clothes before the party. I wonder if there is something in my father's trunk that might fit you?" Kaoru babbled.

Kenshin looked at her from the corner of his eye as they were walking. She was an animated bundle of happy energy, and the sight of her made him smile. She positively glowed.

"I thought I would let you decide. Do you want to wait for a while, or would you prefer to be married right away?"

Kaoru scowled. "Why should we have to wait? I've already waited long enough. Do you want to wait?" She looked at him with pleading eyes.

Kenshin laughed. "No, I would rather not wait, but I wanted you to have a choice. We both seem to be free tomorrow, if that is soon enough for you?" he asked with a smile.

Kaoru blushed and looked away, suddenly embarrassed by her outburst.

Seeing no one else on the path, Kenshin reached out and laced his fingers with hers, then brought her hand to his mouth to brush a kiss against her knuckles.

' _Tomorrow I will be married to Kenshin.'_ Kaoru thought with excitement. _'But what about tonight?'_ She looked over at Kenshin with a gleam in her eye and a small smile on her lips.

Kenshin caught the look, and smiled back. _'Hmm, I wonder what she is planning now? I suppose I will find out soon enough.'_

~o~

Kaoru and Kenshin shared a very pleasant meal with Kaoru talking happily about what she and Tae discussed, and Kenshin contentedly listening and offering the occasional comment. Afterwards, they cleaned up together, and Kenshin went to start the fire for Kaoru's bath.

Kenshin heard Kaoru enter the bath house, and he continued stoking the fire for a few more minutes to ensure the water would be warm enough. He had just started walking back towards the house when Kaoru's ear-splitting scream rent the air. Adrenalin pumping and every muscle at the ready, he was at the door of the bath house in an instant, when Kaoru screamed again.

"Kenshiiiin!"

He ripped the door open, more than ready to eliminate any threat to his beloved, when he froze at the scene before him. Kaoru was balancing on the bathing stool wearing nothing but a small towel, while a very large spider was crawling straight towards her.

"Kenshin, kill it!" Kaoru screamed again, clearly in a panic.

He reached for an empty bucket off to one side, quickly killed the spider and disposed of it. Kaoru breathed a sigh of relief, as she stepped down from the stool.

Kenshin suppressed the smile that tugged at his mouth as he returned the bucket to its original place. He had no idea Kaoru was terrified of spiders. She had not hesitated to take on the Battousai or any other opponent, but a spider had her quaking in fear. The idea was strangely endearing, and funny.

Kenshin chanced another glimpse at Kaoru who had sat on the stool clutching the towel closed. Her legs stretched in front of her as she breathed in great gulps of air with her eyes shut tightly. Kaoru peeked at him, then turned to glare.

"You better not tell anyone about this, Kenshin Himura, or I'll beat you senseless! A spider woke me as it crawled over my face when I was a child, and I've been scared of them ever since." She looked around uncertainly.

"Um, Kenshin, could you make sure there aren't any others in here?"

"Would you like sessha to stay and guard you?" he asked, with a teasing smile.

"Yes," she agreed happily. She knew no spider could torment her with Kenshin in the room, no matter how large or hairy it was.

Kenshin lost his smile and swallowed against a suddenly dry throat. He hadn't actually thought Kaoru would take his offer seriously. He had expected her to start screaming hentai at him, and hit him with the first available object. He wasn't sure how long he could be expected to control himself in the same room as a nude Kaoru. Especially with all the skin he had just gotten such a good look at.

He turned his back to Kaoru, and scanned the corners of the room for other eight-legged enemies. He heard the sounds of her washing, and the delicate smell of jasmine wafted over to him. He sniffed appreciatively and sighed. He shifted his weight, then heard the splash of Kaoru settling into the furo.

Kaoru regarded Kenshin standing stiffly near the door and smiled wickedly.

"Kenshin, come and sit with me," she said as she laid her chin on her hands that were resting on the edge of the furo.

He glanced cautiously over his shoulder at her, then retrieving the stool, he came and sat near her, looking decidedly uncomfortable.

Kaoru reached out for his hand, and laced her fingers with his. She leaned back, slipping deeper into the warm water and sighed contentedly.

"Do you want to move into my room with me, or do your prefer I move into your room?" She asked as she idly ran her thumb over his fingertips.

"Why don't we use your room? Sessha has very little to move, and sessha is sure you prefer it."

He was desperately trying to keep his eyes fastened on hers, but with his peripheral vision he could see her bare shoulders and the swell of a breast rising above the water. He decided it was too much, and simply closed his eyes, blocking out the sight of temptation. Soon he could look all he wanted. The thought brought a feral smile to his lips.

Kaoru tugged on his hand, and he opened his eyes to glance at her as she regarded him with a smug smile.

"Kenshin, could you hand me my towel?"

He reached slightly behind him to grab her towel as he heard the water splash. Kenshin turned to be met with the sight of the back of a very naked Kaoru who was standing up and wringing the water from her hair. He stopped breathing as his eyes traveled over her bare back and bottom as the movements of her arms caused the muscles to shift under her alabaster skin. Desire hit him like a punch in the gut, and he rose quickly to wrap the towel around Kaoru and lift her out of the bath.

He stood perfectly still with his arms around Kaoru as he tried to get his breathing under control. He lowered his head to her shoulder and pressed his lips to her jasmine scented skin. He made no further movement, and Kaoru shifted in his arms to look at him.

"Kenshin, why don't you stay and take your bath while the water is warm, and then you can join me in our room," she said, then pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth before walking out.

' _ **our room**_ _….thank you Kami-sama'_ Kenshin thought, as he took the quickest bath of his life.

~o~

Kaoru sat in her bedroom, humming to herself in the muted light of the single candle she had lit. She took her brush from her low dressing table, and began pulling it through her damp locks when she felt Kenshin's hand on hers, removing the brush. She smiled and closed her eyes as he began brushing her hair, relaxing fully into his gentle touch.

Just as she was starting to feel drowsy, Kenshin placed the brush back on the table and slowly ran his fingers through her silken hair. Turning slightly to look at him, Kaoru came face to face with the passion-filled gaze of Kenshin Himura. His eyes were a steel-blue, and a small smile tugged at his mouth. Like Kaoru, he was dressed only in a sleeping yukata, and his hair hung loose, running over his back and shoulders like a crimson waterfall.

' _This is it, this is finally going to happen'_ Kaoru thought, and felt her heart accelerate with anticipation.

Kenshin pulled her back against him and wrapped an arm around her waist, while his other hand pushed her hair over her shoulder to expose her neck. He leaned down to kiss the creamy skin and his breath fanned over her neck and ear, causing her to shudder. He pulled the yukata off of her shoulder so his wandering lips could claim more of her.

Kaoru soon grew impatient with her inability to touch him, and turned to face him. Reaching out to run her own fingers through his fiery locks, she marveled at the soft yet slightly coarse feel of his hair. She had long had a secret desire to touch his hair in such an intimate way.

"Do you know how long I have wanted to do that?" she asked, once again enjoying the feel of his locks slipping through her fingers.

"Perhaps as long as I have wanted to do this" he murmured, as he untied her sash and slipped her robe over her shoulders, baring her breasts to his hungry gaze. She felt a blush color her cheeks, but she continued to watch him looking at her, amazed that he seemed to be so affected by the mere sight of her.

Kenshin's breath quickened and his mouth opened slightly as he studied the beauty no other man had ever looked upon. He reached a hand out and covered a breast in his warm grasp. Kaoru gasped at the onslaught of sensations, causing a throbbing ache to pool low in her belly.

She slid her hand up his arm to cover his hand with hers and he squeezed lightly. She closed her eyes to concentrate on the feelings Kenshin was creating in her. He leaned forward and covered her mouth with his, kissing her deeply, his tongue sliding sensuously over hers, encouraging her response.

Kaoru reached out to untie the sash on Kenshin's robe, then slid it off his shoulders and down his arms. He assisted her, then liberated her from her own robe, allowing it to fall and rest loosely on her thighs. Tangling both hands in her inky locks, he once again claimed her with a kiss, tasting her again and again, then running his tongue over her mouth. Kaoru sighed as his lips traveled down her neck to her shoulder, leaving a trail of fire.

Never one to sit idly by, Kaoru allowed her hands to learn the feel of his taut stomach and lean but defined chest, before coming to rest on the corded muscles of his shoulders. His skin was so incredibly hot under her curious fingers. She kissed Kenshin's neck, then caught his earlobe between her teeth before sucking gently, releasing a warm breath into his ear. He shuddered and then groaned as she bit his neck, then sucked his skin into her mouth. Kaoru breathed deeply, reveling in Kenshin's scent and the soft brush of his hair against her face.

Reaching for her hands, Kenshin stood, pulling Kaoru up with him. Their discarded robes surrounded them in a circle of fabric on the floor. Before Kaoru could satisfy her curiosity as to what Kenshin looked like naked, he pulled her against him. Her gasp mirrored his groan as they both reacted to the feel of the hot press of skin against skin. Kenshin slid his hands down her back to firmly grasp her bottom, making her more aware of his stiff arousal crushed against her belly.

He placed a fiery kiss on her shoulder, then pressed another to her neck, before lifting her in his arms and carrying her to the futon. He kicked it open with his foot, then knelt to lay her down. He leaned back and drank in the sight of her naked body in the flickering light of the candle. Shyly, Kaoru allowed her own eyes to travel over Kenshin's lean form. She had never seen an aroused man before, and the sight was at once shocking and exciting.

Lifting her sapphire gaze to his steel-blue one, she held a hand out to beckon him. He laid down next to her and took her in his arms. Feathering kisses over her jaw, he whispered in her ear, "You are even more beautiful than I imagined, I can't believe you are mine."

A breathy moan was the only response Kaoru could manage as Kenshin's thumb stroked her nipple. Continuing his exploration, he kissed her collarbone, then kissed the top of an alabaster breast, pausing long enough to leave a love bite. Kaoru moved restlessly beneath him, wanting more of his touch. She cried out as Kenshin's lips closed on her nipple, suckling her deep into the wet warmth of his mouth. His tongue swirled around the sensitive peak, causing a new throbbing between her legs.

Kaoru gripped his shoulders as she arched against his mouth. He looked up to take in her flushed face and passion-darkened eyes, as he moved to the other breast to give it equal treatment. Creating a path of heated flesh with his mouth, Kenshin moved to her flat belly to nip and suck, leaving another love bite behind. Kaoru was in a fever of desire due to his attentions, and decided it was time to gently encourage him in the right direction. Removing the hand that was stroking her breast, she moved it down to press firmly against the wet heat of her womanhood.

Kenshin looked up at her, somewhat surprised by her boldness. She smiled back at him.

"I did promise, didn't I? I can hardly go back on my word," she said mischievously.

Kenshin laughed softly before nipping her hipbone with his teeth, causing her to yelp.

He slid his fingers between her moist folds, brushing over her nub of pleasure causing her to moan loudly. Kenshin watched her face as he touched her, discovering exactly which touches brought her the greatest pleasure, and repeating those. Lowering his lips back to her belly, he moved down to replace his hand with his mouth, wanting to taste her desire.

Kaoru twisted her fingers in the blanket as Kenshin touched her with his fingers, then arched her back in ecstasy when she felt the velvet of his tongue replace his hand. He continued to worship her with his tongue, but when he slipped a finger inside her hitting a certain spot, Kaoru was lost to the pleasure. Digging her fingers into his long, crimson locks, she cried his name as she surrendered herself to the earth-shattering climax he brought her to.

When her body stopped shaking, Kenshin kissed her womanhood and removed his finger from inside of her so he could lie next to her, and gather her in his arms. She moved to lay her head on his chest, and looked into his smiling face. He was clearly very pleased at what he had just accomplished.

Kaoru ducked her head, and observed his erect manhood again. Extending her hand towards his erection, she touched him tentatively, then with more confidence when she heard his quick intake of breath and felt his hand tighten on her shoulder. She ran her fingers over him lightly, then gripped him, running her thumb loosely over the velvety skin of the tip. Kaoru glanced up at Kenshin to see how he was tolerating her curiosity. He gave her a slight smile, but his eyes fairly crackled with barely leashed desire.

She shivered, then with Tokio's instructions ringing in her mind, she moved down to take him in her mouth, running her tongue over him first, to learn the taste and texture. Enjoying it, she moved to take him in her mouth fully, then pulled back while using gentle suction, carefully running her tongue over the tip of his erection. Kenshin released a strangled groan as she took him in even more deeply the second time. She pulled back again, gently scraping her teeth on his most sensitive part.

Kenshin reached down and cupped her jaw, moving her up and away from where she was giving him such sweet pleasure; anymore and he would lose all control. He had other things in mind, which would be impossible if he allowed her to continue.

She pouted at him for interrupting her experiment, but he took it as an invitation and sucked her bottom lip into his mouth, running his tongue over it. Soon, she was returning his passionate kisses, and his eyes widened as her hand found his nipple and gently squeezed before running her fingertips over the stiffened peak. Kaoru certainly seemed to know what she was doing, and he didn't know if he should be shocked or impressed. Perhaps a bit of both.

Kaoru sat up and straddled his hips, leaning over to kiss him, and he reached down to touch her womanhood, marveling at how wet she was. Grasping her shoulders to encourage her to lie beside him again, he was stunned to feel her take him in her hand and place his tip at her entrance. Moving down, she sheathed him slowly. taking him fully inside of her, letting out a breathy moan in the process. Temporarily rendered speechless by the feel of her silken heat surrounding him, Kenshin finally found his voice.

"Kaoru? Are you hurt, did I.."

"No," she replied, looking up to smile reassuringly, "a slight twinge, but it really doesn't hurt that much. Isn't is supposed to?" she asked with a frown.

Kenshin rolled them over in one movement without breaking contact with her. He was more than ready to take control again. Kaoru blinked at him, surprised to suddenly find herself beneath him.

"I suppose every woman has a different experience. Perhaps proper preparation prevents the pain" he suggested with a slightly smug smile.

Kaoru giggled, then promptly fell silent as Kenshin withdrew and then thrust back in slowly. Allowing her expressive face to be his guide, he moved in such a way that it brought a moan spilling from her lips. Satisfied that he was giving her pleasure, he allowed his mind to fully register the tight, velvet heat gripping him. He leaned forward to capture her mouth again, wanting to be one with her in as many ways as possible.

Kaoru was enjoying the wonderful fullness of Kenshin moving inside her. She had not realized how easily he could dispel the terrible burning ache, and build a pleasurable fire instead. Shocks of delight ran through her with each thrust, and she met his movements with her own.

Panting slightly, Kenshin increased the speed of his thrusts; both of their bodies now slick with a fine sheen of sweat. The glow of the candle bathed the room in dim warmth, and the shadows on the wall mirrored their primitive dance.

Kaoru wrapped her legs around Kenshin, seeking to bring him closer. He thrust more urgently as her cries grew in volume and became more frequent. He slipped his hand underneath her and gripped her bottom, tilting her hips slightly and increasing the sensations. Kenshin clenched his jaw against the rising tide threatening to overwhelm him, determined to make a memory of delight for his beloved. He brought his free hand down to rub her pleasure bud.

Kaoru sank her nails into his shoulders in unconscious reaction to their lovemaking.

"Ken- ahhh!" she cried, throwing her head back, before her body dissolved in waves of ecstasy.

Kaoru's body gripped him over and over in a desperate seeking, and eager to answer, he thrust into her silken heat once more. Kenshin called her name as he shuddered with the strength of his release, and flooded her with his essence.

Kenshin slumped on top of her as they both panted, attempting to regain their breath from the recent exertion. Reaching over, he drug the blanket across them, concerned that Kaoru not take a chill as she cooled down. Reluctantly, he slipped out of her, then turned to pull her into his arms so he could hold her as they basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru questioned in a sleepy voice as she looked up at him.

"Yes, koi?" he responded with a tender smile.

"That was better than any of my dreams."

"Really? From the sound of them, I thought you had some that I would have liked to have participated in," he said with a straight face.

Kaoru pushed up onto an elbow to fully look at him. He wasn't smiling, but his violet eyes were dancing with mischief. She smacked him on the chest in mock anger.

"Mou! Kenshin, were you listening outside my door at night?"

"I didn't have to koi, I could hear you from my room," he said with a grin.

Kaoru gaped in astonishment, but quickly recovered, narrowing her eyes.

"Don't look so smug Himura-sama, I wasn't the only one having such loud dreams."

She smirked at Kenshin's look of surprise, then yelped as he pinched her backside playfully.

"This unworthy one suggests we call a truce. It would be to our mutual benefit to share our dreams. Then," he drawled, "we can work on reenacting them."

Kaoru shrieked as Kenshin suddenly flipped them over again in one swift movement.

Kenshin bent down to press a tender kiss to Kaoru's lips, then leaned back to admire her beautiful face. Pushing stray locks of hair behind her ears, he smiled into her sparkling eyes with his soft violet ones.

"I love you, koi. You have given this unworthy one great happiness."

Kenshin intended to spend the rest of the night returning the favor.

~o~


	7. Chapter 7

Epilogue

Marital Moments

~o~

Kenshin smiled indulgently at his new wife, as she tried to tie her obi for the third time.

"Mou! Stupid knot," she said in irritation as her pulling only succeeded in tightening the knot further. Kenshin walked over and caught her hands in his and brought them to his lips for a kiss. Releasing them, he reached for the knot and swiftly untied it, then finished the elaborate bow she had been attempting.

"How did you know how to do that?" She asked in honest admiration.

He shrugged casually, but there was a gleam in his eye when he smiled.

"I've watched you tie your obi every day for the past week, while I have been untying it for the same length of time. I could have done it for you after the second day."

Taking her face in his hands, he kissed her nose, then moved back to look into her eyes.

"Why don't you tell me why you are so nervous?" he asked, as he moved his hands down to her shoulders to massage the tense muscles there.

"Who says I'm nervous," she replied, a little too quickly.

He looked at her steadily and she squirmed under his gaze and dropped her eyes to the front of his gi.

"You'll only laugh at me if I tell you," she said in a low voice.

Kenshin pulled her into his arms and pressed her head to his chest. He rubbed his chin across her silky locks.

"Kaoru," he said in a mildly chastising tone, "koishii, you know I would never laugh at you."

"Then you will think I'm silly" she mumbled into his gi, as she listened to the steady beat of his heart and breathed in his clean, masculine scent.

"I promise I won't think you are silly. Adorable possibly, but never silly. Please tell me?"

She twisted her fingers in the front of his gi, then pushed away from him to reach for her brush. She ran it through her hair, then stopped to look at him.

"Everyone knows what we've been doing," she said simply.

Kenshin blinked, trying to discern what she could possibly be referring to.

"What exactly have we been doing?" he asked, clearly baffled.

"You know," she said in exasperation with a sweeping hand toward the futon, still open in the middle of the room. "what we _do_!"

"Ah" he said, finally understanding what she was intimating.

"You do know, koi, that it is a common practice for married couples. One of the more enjoyable ones," he added with a smile. "We are no different than anyone else, so why should it make you uncomfortable?"

"It's just a little embarrassing, knowing all those people at the party are going to be looking at us, and just _know_."

"I think you worry yourself needlessly" he said, hiding a smile. "If you like, I would be happy to occupy your mind with more….pleasant pursuits." He said, as he leaned over to kiss her neck.

"Baka, I just got dressed" she said in mock irritation, as she leaned against him.

"Why should that be a problem?" he asked, as he reached a hand around to caress her breast through the fabric of her pale pink kimono. "I'm very good at tying obis."

Kaoru shivered. "But the party…"

"is not for several more hours," he finished smoothly, his hands already busy removing her clothing. "We have plenty of time."

"What exactly did you have in mind?" Kaoru asked, looking at him from under her lashes.

Kenshin leaned over to kiss her, lightly brushing his lips against hers in a teasing manner.

"Allow me to demonstrate" Kenshin murmured, as her obi dropped to the floor.

~o~

Kaoru glared at her husband as she self-consciously pulled the neckline of her kimono a little higher. The laughter in Kenshin's violet eyes irritated her further.

"You did it on purpose," she said in a furious whisper, as she reached out to uncover a food platter for the party.

"Now, now, koi, you know you drive all rational thought away with that little trick of yours," he whispered back. "How exactly do you do that, anyway?" he asked, eyeing her.

Kaoru gave him a smug smile as she narrowed her eyes at him. "That's my secret."

"Hmm. You also seem to be forgetting this" he said, as he pulled his gi aside to reveal the love bite on the right side of his chest. "Did you do this intentionally?"

"Of course not! You were…oh, never mind," she said in exasperation.

Their whispering was interrupted when Tae entered the room, carrying the last of the platters. She placed it on the table next to the others, then turned to beam at the couple.

"Everything is ready. Now we just have to wait for everyone to get here. That is a beautiful kimono Kaoru-chan, is it new?" Tae asked, coming closer to inspect it.

Kaoru unconsciously smoothed the sky blue fabric she wore with a purple floral-patterned obi. "No, it was my mother's," she said with a smile. She had been delighted to find several of her mother's kimonos in nearly new condition, and they had fit her perfectly.

"You must be the same size she was," Tae said.

"Apparently so. Too bad Kenshin couldn't wear any of my father's clothes," she said, laughing. Her father had not been a very large man, but Kenshin was still much smaller, and he would have looked like a child playing dress-up in her father's things.

Tea turned to look at him. "It's nice to see you in something new, Kenshin-san. It suits you."

Kaoru turned to admire her husband in the blue-grey gi and grey hakama. She had chosen his clothes, thinking how well they would go with his red hair and violet eyes, and she hadn't been wrong. He had protested new clothing, but she had won the argument in the end, using a method of persuasion that had resulted in the few scattered love bites hidden beneath her kimono. Kaoru colored slightly at the memory.

Kenshin caught Kaoru's look and smiled before turning to look at Tae.

"Kaoru-dono convinced me that it was time I had something new, and I'm sure she was correct."

Kaoru smiled at his admission, and missed the calculating look Tae shot her way before looking back at Kenshin.

"I'm sure our Kaoru-chan had no trouble convincing you, Kenshin-san," Tae said, with a wink at Kaoru that caused her to blush all the way up to the roots of her hair.

"I'll just go see if anyone has arrived yet," Tae said tactfully, and left the room.

"I should have just painted my face red for today, since I'm sure it will remain that color most of the time, anyway," Kaoru muttered, while pressing her hands to her cheeks to cool them.

"Come, koi, we have guests." Kenshin said, and laced his fingers with hers to lead her out into the yard. He paused to press a kiss to her forehead. "You look beautiful," he murmured.

She smiled gratefully at him, and squeezed his hand. Taking a deep breath, she squared her shoulders and they walked out to follow Tae.

~o~

"Hey Tae, where do you want me to put the sake?" Yahiko yelled as he walked through the front gate.

Megumi walked beside him carrying a large platter of her famous ohagi. The smell of it had Yahiko leaning closer, fairly drooling for a taste. Friends and neighbors were standing here and there, chatting pleasantly and drinking tea and sake.

"Just put it in the kitchen please, Yahiko-kun," Tae called, waving her hand in that direction.

Megumi followed Yahiko to the kitchen where they both deposited their burdens. She turned back towards Yahiko, who stood silently in the doorway, looking across the yard. Megumi stood beside him and followed his gaze. The newlyweds were smiling and talking with an elderly couple that lived nearby.

"I can't believe those two finally figured it out," Megumi said, while shaking her head.

Yahiko snorted. "Yeah, well, even someone as smart as Kenshin needs a kick in the pants once in a while. He may be a master swordsman, but he sure is dense when it comes to women."

"And you know so much?" Megumi asked with an indulgent smile.

Yahiko darted her a quick look, then folded his arms. "Maybe not, but busu is as transparent as rice paper. Anybody could see what she was feeling."

"Sometimes, things can be complicated, Yahiko, even when you are aware of the other person's feelings," Megumi replied absently. Thoughts of a certain rooster-head floated through her mind, and she sighed.

"Maybe, but at least Kaoru is happy now, and that makes Kenshin happy."

Reaching out to ruffle Yahiko's unruly locks, Megumi gave him a gentle smile. "You make a very good brother, Yahiko-kun. Kaoru-chan is lucky to have you looking out for her."

"We all look out for each other, Megumi," Yahiko said as he gave her a long look. "That's what makes all of us family."

Megumi gave him a sly look. "That's right, Yahiko-kun. So, why don't you go sit with Tsubame-chan? She looks a little lonely."

Yahiko scowled at Megumi, but after securing two handfuls of ohagi, he promptly trotted off towards the shy girl to share his treat.

Megumi watched him go, then turned her gaze back towards the newlyweds. "Maybe it's time for me to move on" she whispered.

~o~

Kenshin and Kaoru bowed politely to the elderly couple, and thanked them for coming. Kaoru looked up to see Tokio walking towards her, followed closely by Saitou.

"Tokio-san!" Kaoru eagerly embraced the older woman.

"Kaoru-san, I see marriage agrees with you, you are glowing," Tokio replied.

"Tokio-san, this is my husband, Himura Kenshin," Kaoru said proudly.

Tokio bowed gracefully. "Himura-san, I am pleased to meet you, and may I wish you great joy with your bride."

"Thank you, Tokio-dono. Kaoru-dono has told me how much she appreciates your friendship."

"Indeed, I look on her as a younger sister," Tokio said with a smile, "and her happiness is important to me."

Kenshin smiled, happy to have such an elegant woman looking out for his beloved.

"Battousai," Saitou greeted him.

"Saitou," Kenshin acknowledged with a nod.

"I hear you have agreed to take on the job of tracking for the police. We will be working together again, it seems," Saitou said, with a smirk.

"Yes, we cannot allow these senseless murders to continue," Kenshin said grimly. A madman had been stalking and killing the women of Tokyo, and Kenshin knew it was his duty to help catch the wily criminal. Uramura had not even had to convince him when he learned the killer was targeting young women between the ages of sixteen and twenty. Innocent young women the same age as Kaoru. His stomach clenched just thinking about it.

As the men talked, the women spoke quietly to each other.

"I do hope you are putting your knowledge to good use, Kaoru-san," Tokio murmured.

"Oh, yes, I am putting it to excellent use, Sensei," Kaoru said with a laugh.

Kenshin was absently listening to their quiet conversation, but was especially struck by Kaoru's last few words, and turned to look at the two women with a puzzled frown on his face.

"Sensei?" he asked, with raised eyebrows.

Both women turned to look at him at the same time. Tokio with a serene smile on her face, and Kaoru with a predatory gleam in her eye and a satisfied smirk. Kenshin had the sudden urge to squirm, when it hit him like a ton of bricks. His innocent little wife had an uncanny ability to please him in the bedroom. Beyond anything he had ever imagined. Almost as though she had studied how to….

Kenshin gulped and felt the blush steal across his face. Looking away from the women, he looked straight into the face of the smirking Wolf of Mibu.

"I warned you about gossiping women, Battousai. It seems you have been the target of a conspiracy." Saitou turned an appraising look on Kaoru.

"I'm impressed, Tanuki, I didn't know you had it in you. The fool never knew what hit him."

Kaoru narrowed her eyes at him, but Tokio patted Saitou's arm and leaned closer to him.

"All you men underestimate women, Hajime. And it is that very thing that gives us power."

"I am well aware of your power, woman," Saitou said, with a raised eyebrow.

Turning back towards Kenshin, Saitou jerked his head towards the dining area where food and drinks were being served.

"Come on, Battousai, you look like you need a drink."

Kenshin followed Saitou, suddenly eager for several dishes of sake.

Kaoru watched the men retreat, and looked back at Tokio.

"At least I'm not the only one blushing today," she said with a triumphant smile.

~o~

Kaoru stretched out in the bath and groaned. The party had gone fairly smoothly, but she was exhausted now, and her feet were throbbing. Kenshin had suggested she have a long soak while he finished the last of the cleaning, and escorted Tae back to the Akabeko.

Kaoru leaned her head back and allowed her mind to wander. She thought of her elderly neighbors, and wondered fleetingly what she and Kenshin would look like when they were old. Would Kenshin still have red hair, or would it turn gray? She giggled at the idea of a white-haired Kenshin toting a tofu bucket.

Sighing, Kaoru stepped out of the bath to reach for her towel when she was enveloped in a soft towel and strong arms. Relishing the feeling of being cared for, Kaoru closed her eyes as Kenshin dried her thoroughly, then pulled her to the other side of the room where he wrapped her in her robe.

Kaoru noticed Kenshin was already dressed for bed as she stifled a yawn.

"Did you find the party as uncomfortable as you thought it would be?" Kenshin asked. They exited the bath house and walked towards their room.

"No" Kaoru said, honestly. "I think the worst moment was when Koga-san had too much sake and started singing that crude song." She shuddered at the memory of the loud crooning that had everyone cringing and covering their ears. It seemed so out of character for the usually dignified merchant.

Kenshin smiled and shook his head. "Sake can bring out sides of people that are better left hidden. I hope Kogo-dono is not too embarrassed when he learns of his behavior."

"Especially the part when he tried to dance with Tae!" Kaoru and Kenshin laughed companionably as they entered their sleeping chamber. Kaoru knelt before her dressing table to brush her hair out then twist it into a braid, and Kenshin spread their futon for the night.

Setting her brush aside, Kaoru looked at herself in the mirror. Grabbing Kenshin's folded gi, she stuffed it under her robe so that it looked like she had a big belly. Turning sideways, she surveyed her reflection and frowned. Kenshin watched her from across the room with a slight smile tugging at his lips.

"Kenshin, do you think I'll get really fat when I'm…when…" Kaoru couldn't bring herself to actually say pregnant.

Kenshin walked silently across the room and pulled Kaoru to her feet. He removed the bunched up gi from under her robe and tossed it aside. He swiftly removed their yukata and laid them to one side then pulled Kaoru to the futon. He held her hand as she laid down then slid in next to her. He propped himself up on an elbow, and touched Kaoru's smooth belly with a reverent hand.

"Koi, if you had a child growing inside you, you would not be fat, but blooming with life. A life that I would have placed inside you during our lovemaking. How could I ever think you were anything but beautiful when you carried our child?" Kenshin leaned over and kissed her belly, then rubbed his face against the silken skin. "If Kami-sama sees fit to reward our love with a baby, it would be a great blessing for this unworthy one."

Kaoru ran her fingers through his fiery locks. She was pleased at his words, but feeling strangely flustered. She longed for a child, but was also suddenly terrified at the prospect. She shoved the feelings aside, deciding to analyze them at a later time.

Kenshin looked back up at her with violet eyes sparkling with mischief. "Now, koishii, would you like to tell me a little more about what your new sensei instructed you in?"

Kaoru leaned forward to kiss him, then pulled away when he leaned toward her to deepen the kiss. "You have been enjoying the benefits of my lessons for the past week. You should be grateful I am an excellent student."

"I am very grateful you are so skilled. Perhaps you will allow me to fully express my gratitude, while working on my own skills?" He nuzzled her belly, causing Kaoru to shiver in anticipation.

"You know Kenshin, there is still one dream I haven't told you about. I was rather embarrassed by it at the time, but perhaps you would like to hear it, anyway?" she asked uncertainly.

Taking her in his arms, he tenderly brushed back her hair and ran a thumb across her lower lip. "Kaoru, I was serious when I told you that I want to make all your dreams come true. All of them," he emphasized. "Tell me."

Kaoru looked into his eyes in amazement. She could happily drown in the constant flood of love Kenshin bathed her in. She knew he could be trusted with all her secret fears and desires, and he really would try to make her dreams come true.

The future was an exciting prospect for two people so wholly in love.

End


End file.
